Ed Mile
Ed Mile is a movie created by director Jack E. Jones. The story is of Eddy, a white teen growing up on the mean streets of Brooklyn with his sister and boyfriend, who is the same age as Eddy, while he is looking for respect among his black peers. His life starts to go in a different way than his parents wanted to, and he starts to get into the underground hip-hop scene. His life starts to twist and turn in this exciting movie Characters Eddy a.k.a E Master: Eddy was born on the mean streets of Brooklyn. He was a juvenile delinquent, going to juvenile hall for violence and stealing. He lives with his sister, a loving girl who wants her brother to grow up happy and her boyfriend, a kid the same age as Eddy As Eddy starts to get into the underground hip hop scene, his life starts to twist and turn. He is friends with Kevin a.k.a Dead Kev, but their friendship starts to deteriorate and then die when he sold Eddy to the cops to get closer to his girlfriend, and then ends up having sex with her. Eddy is tired of listening to the black people saying that because he is white, he can't fight or rap. So he decides throughout the movie that ﻿he was going to show them wrong. He is currently working at a McKing's restaurant to save money for studio time. Age: 14 Kevin a.k.a Dead Kev: Kevin was Eddy's best friend. He too was born on the mean streets of Brooklyn and was also a juvenile, arrested for drugs and stealing. He lives with only his older brother, after his parents divorced and didn't want him. He got into the underground hip hop the same time as Eddy, competing in rap battles to win cash and respect. Near the middle of the film, he starts to grow untrustworthy and becomes attracted to Eddy's girlfriend, Ashley. He goes so far as to steal a one thousand dollar flatscreen TV and frame Eddy for it. He then lies to Eddy that he was going to have a record producer, and he was going to meet him at a recording studio. He finds Kevin having sex with Ashley and Eddy beats him up for it. he is one of the leaders of the 'gang', Murder Inc, after the famous hip hop band. Currently, he is watching rap battles, waiting for the chance to beat Eddy. Age: 14 Ben Ben is one more juvenile, arrested for truancy. He goes to the same school as Eddy and Kevin, being only a year older than him. He starts a relationship with Eddy's sister, who is only four years older than Eddy. Being the same age as Eddy, he constantly bullies him for his height (Ben is 6'7, while Eddy is 5'6.). Ben lives with eddy and his sister, whom he constantly abuses. one dayy, when he finds out that they were being evicted, he goes too far and pushes Eddy's sister up against a wall, threatening to punch her. He ends up being tackled by Eddy is beaten to the point that he gets a black eye and swollen face. After that, he leaves the apartment, and uses money he had borrowed to get himself a new place. Johnny a.k.a Monty Johnny Johnny is a member of Eddy's crew and one of his best friends. He is known for his big head and being half white and black, and he isn't really smart. Johnny lives in the same apartment complex as Eddy only being a floor below him. Like everybody, he was born in Brooklyn. He met Eddy at a young age, but became friends with him after 6th grade. His stupidity has gotten him in trouble with the law, such as burning down a house accidentally after a house party with everyone inside. He too broke into the hip hop scene, but wasn't particularly good at rapping. So, Eddy decided sooner or later he would teach him how to rap. He caused a scare when Eddy and his crew jumped Murder inc., and he pulled a gun. Stating it was his dad's, Eddy told him to put away, and while he was putting it away, he accidentally shot himself. Now, he's in a cast, watching Eddy. Age: 13 Edd a.k.a Double D Double D kept his nickname because it fit him better. Double D is Eddy's best friend. He was born the same month as Eddy, and they were next door neighbors when he arrived when Eddy was a month old. He is known for being "The whiteboy with Dreads" because he has dreadlocks. He hates his hair, but only got them on appeal of his mother, who told him to get them because she wouldnt have to buy expensive hair products. He hosts an underground hip hop battle arena, and he and Ed are DJs. He and Eddy sometimes disagree, but rarely. but, their relationship almost crumbled when he signed Eddy up without telling him and Eddy went off on him. But, Eddy then got a change of heart, and went back. Double D forgave him and told him to beat them badly. Henow hosts other rap battles, while also trying to get into a demo. Ashley Ashley is Eddy's girlfriend. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he liked her. They first met at a dance club and then got a chance to know each other as he was leaving. She heard around Brooklyn that he was a dope rapper, and she wanted to see his skills. She and Eddy went with the crew to an abandoned house after they got done dancing. This is when she got interested in him when she found out he was going to do a demo. She then got a chance to see his skills after she went to find her brother and ended up hearing Eddy rap battle a rival. They then hit it off. But their relationship almost ended when Dead Kev grew attracted to her. She was caught having sex with him and Eddy beat him up. She then went to Eddy's workplace, first apologizing and then saying that she wanted to see him at the shelter. After the rap battles, she confronted him outside with his crew and she said she was going to leave. Eddy then promised they would still keep in touch over FaceSpace. They hugged and said goodbye and Eddy went back to work. She is currently in Albany getting a photo book together. Age: 14 (a few months younger than Eddy) Ed Ed is a DJ, who can spit a few rhymes, but he's not that good. He and Ed were buddies in Highschool, but like everybody else, he got expelled. He got interested in Hip hop after a battle between Eddy and Kevin when they were 12. He began Djing at 13. He is a member of Eddy's crew, which they call themselves Ghetto Giants. He's taller than most of the crew, but is the only crew member who is Hispanic. He, like everybody else, lives with his mom, and has a job as a janitor at a sleezy motel. He currently hosts rap battles, doing beats for battles. Epilogue After the events of Ed mile, everybody emancipated (moved out of the house but are still kids). Eddy moved The Bronx and owns a three bedroom apartment and created an underground hip hop recording studio. Double D moved to the city, but rented a basement apartment by Eddy's for when they record stuff. Ed rented out a room at where he works but frequently goes by the studio. Jonny still lives with his dad but still hangs out with the crew. And Ashley is in Albany and is still with Eddy. they are currently finishing a demo and in the future will make a mixtape.... Category:Movie